


Voyeurism

by cutieknickers



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutieknickers/pseuds/cutieknickers
Summary: Stanley fingers himself in the break room, more at 7





	Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> Did I forget to mention that this account is solely NSFW works ?

Everything about this was voyeuristic. An invasion of privacy. Playing god. Whatever you wanted to call it, he knew it was not something worth doing. But the curiosity coiled around his neck and choked him. All he wanted was a taste of personality- just some information on this man named Stanley that he knew nothing about. He felt like this moment was so secret, in Stanley's full privacy, that he couldn't not see it.

_It's my job, anyways,_ he thought.

Stanley's small hands seemed to roam himself, shuddering at the feeling of his fingers gracefully grazing skin usually covered by cloth. He took his dominant hand and let in finagle it's way beneath his briefs, and letting them slip down to his knees. It felt like a scene in a movie, but ten times more impactful. Perhaps, what was said about Stanley's nonexistent wife was said with factual evidence. He  _did_ seem skilled at this. Stanley shoved slim fingers into every orifice in his body, and every time he did, he seemed to croak a small moan, like a babble.

Stanley didn't care anymore. He lost all regard for what the man dictating his every action saw. This needed to be done, if it didn't, he might have just gone insane. Stanley stuck another finger inside himself.

♡♡♡

It was shameful to say, but while Stanley had been fucking himself, his guardian had been getting flustered by the action. Like an observer watching a shy wild animal, he watched Stanley pleasure himself. He dare not speak, not wanting to disturb Stanley, and at the same time, not wanting to ruin the moment.

He slipped his hand around the belt buckle of his pants and undid the buckle, pulling his pants down to his upper thighs. It was hard. Of course, he had been hard before, but his sole purpose was to hate Stanley, but for some reason, libido had taken over their relationship. Regardless, he took a sharp inhale and stroked his cock, making notes of every small facial feature Stanley made.

It had been hours since this had started. By now, he was wondering how much semen Stanley could keep in himself for that long. The final strokes were long and almost guttural, yet pleasing for the both of them.

"Ah!- Stanley," He mumbled as he came. The brunette looked up at him.

 

Fuck.


End file.
